Cet humain banal
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Sterek - spoil S04 ep1] Quand Derek n'a plus de souvenir, et quand pourtant cet humain, ce type banal, cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, lui fait quelque chose, même s'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi.


**Titre : **Cet humain banal

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt :** C'était un premier baiser maladroit.

**Note : spoil ep1 s04**

* * *

Derek ne se souvenait de rien. Pas de Stiles, ni de Scott, ni de personne. Il se rappelait encore moins de Jennifer, ou Kate. Et il avait même oublié Paige.

En fait il ne se souvenait même pas du feu qui avait mit fin à la vie de presque toute sa famille. Il se rappelait par contre de tout ce qu'il y avait eu avant. De sa petite sœur Cora et de son caractère de cochon, de sa grande sœur Laura et de son côté « c'est moi qui commande ». De la douceur de sa mère et de sa fermeté, de son père, ainsi que de son oncle Peter. Toutes les choses qui rendaient sa vie joyeuse, qui faisait qu'il était un adolescent heureux et choyé.

Derek ne se rappelait de rien de ce qui était arrivé après, pourtant il avait un grand vide au fond du cœur et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le su dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était enfermé il ne savait où. Un loup garou, un Alpha vint le sauver, un type à peine plus âgé que lui – et déjà Alpha ? – et une femme, une humaine. Il ne les connaissait pas, il savait juste qu'ils étaient là pour le sauver, mais de quoi ? De qui ?

Derek avait peur. Parce qu'il ne se rappelait de rien, parce que son dernier souvenir c'était celui de sa petite sœur qui lui criait dessus parce qu'il avait osé entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Qui était ces deux personnes ? Ils l'avaient appelé Derek, ils le connaissaient mais lui ne savait rien d'eux. Rien du tout.

Et puis il y avait eu ce type. Derek ne le connaissait pas non plus, mais quand il avait levé les yeux vers lui, et malgré son épuisement et sa peur, quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui. Pas un souvenir. Non autre chose.

Il ne s'occupa pas des filles, et ne quitta pas le garçon des yeux. C'était un humain. Plutôt banal. Cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, un peu plus grand que lui, à peine, un peu plus âgé aussi. Mais Derek ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux.

Le garçon le connaissait aussi. Mais il le trouvait changé. Changé comment ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé en lui ?

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?

Les adolescents le mirent dans la Jeep. Derek pensait qu'ils allaient le ramener chez lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ils l'emmenèrent dans un grand studio qu'il ne connaissait pas.

On lui dit qu'il était chez lui. Il n'était pas chez lui. Ce n'était pas ici chez lui.

Il essaya de l'expliquer, il n'obtint que des regards tristes, des _« désolé Derek on va trouver une solution »_. Une solution à quel problème ?

Il aurait voulu que le garçon banal, l'humain, reste avec lui. Il n'osa pas lui demander et il se retrouva tout seul dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Derek n'arriva pas à dormir, il tourna en rond, se changea en loup garou et essaya d'appeler sa famille. Personne ne lui répondit. Il appela et appela encore, sans jamais obtenir de réponse. Son estomac faisait des nœuds. Il continuait de ressentir un vide, une sorte de chaos, sans se rappeler pourquoi.

Quelqu'un arriva, celui qui était venu le chercher. Il s'appelait Scott, c'était lui l'Alpha.

- Derek, tes yeux ne sont plus bleus.

Derek ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait Scott.

- Bleus ?

- Quand tu te transformes.

Bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas bleus, ils n'avaient jamais été bleus.

- Il est où l'humain ? Demanda-t-il.

- L'humain ?

- Le brun avec des yeux marron. Celui qui a l'air un peu idiot.

- Stiles ?

Il s'appelait donc Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Ca sonnait bien. C'était un nom qui lui plaisait Stiles. Il ressentait encore ce quelque chose de bizarre qui n'était pas un souvenir mais qui défaisait un peu les nœuds de son estomac et lui donnait un peu moins peur.

- Il peut venir ?

Scott haussa les épaules, appela Stiles sur son portable et l'adolescent débarqua un peu plus tard. Derek sourit dès qu'il le vit.

- Stiles dit-il quand il s'approcha. Bonjour Stiles. Tu vas bien Stiles ?

Stiles regarda Scott éberlué, et répondit à Derek :

- Euh ça va. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Tu te sens bien ?

- Très bien Stiles.

- Tu peux arrêter de dire mon prénom comme ça… C'est bizarre.

- D'accord Stiles. Euh pardon Stiles, je voulais pas dire d'accord Stiles, juste d'accord, tout court.

Scott se tourna pour essayer de cacher le fait qu'il se marrait. Stiles fronçait les sourcils :

- Tu es encore pire que moi, et crois moi Derek c'est flippant.

- Je suis flippant ?

- Carrément. Je préfère quand tu grognes, fais la gueule, et n'aligne que trois mots toutes les deux semaines.

Derek pencha la tête sur le côté ne semblant pas comprendre :

- Je suis comme ça moi ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper de Derek ?

- Non.

- Ah bon. Tu me connais comment Stiles ?

L'adolescent soupira et regarda vers Scott comme pour chercher de l'aide. L'Alpha vint s'asseoir près de Derek :

- C'est une longue histoire. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Derek secoua la tête. Scott expliqua à Stiles qu'il n'avait plus les yeux bleus quand il se transformait, et Stiles lâcha :

- C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais tué Paige.

C'était qui Paige ?

- Peut-être qu'en fait s'il ne se souvient de rien ce n'est pas parce qu'il a oublié mais parce que techniquement il ne l'a pas encore vécu, dit Stiles en réfléchissant. Tu as quel âge Derek ?

- Je viens d'avoir quinze ans ! Et toi ?

- Dix-sept, répondit Stiles par automatisme. Mais on se fiche de mon âge. Donc quinze ans, avant que tu tues Paige. C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux bruns quand tu te transformes, parce que techniquement tu ne l'as jamais tué.

- J'ai tué Paige ?

- Non je te dis que justement tu ne l'as pas tué.

- Je n'ai pas tué Paige donc ?

- Voilà. Enfin techniquement tu l'as tué, ton toi de plus tard l'as tué, mais comme tu as rajeunis…

- Alors je l'ai tué ou je ne l'ai pas tué ?

Stiles décida de s'asseoir également.

- J'en sais rien du tout. Je suis paumé. On ne pourrait pas avoir un problème normal pour une fois ?

Scott hocha la tête. Derek haussa les épaules il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il n'avait plus peur du tout. Il regardait Stiles comme on regarderait la huitième merveille du monde.

- Tu as une copine ? Lui demanda-t-il changeant totalement de sujet.

- Je sais pas trop si c'est ma copine, mais peut-être oui.

Derek fit la moue mais le questionna encore :

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Malia.

Derek se sentit triste.

- Tu l'as déjà embrassé ?

- Oui.

- Moi j'ai jamais embrassé personne. Enfin je crois. Tu sais si j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

Encore une fois Stiles lança un regard à Scott mais celui-ci avait décidé de le laisser se débrouiller, il trouvait la scène plutôt amusante.

- Euh je suppose que le Derek âgé a déjà embrassé pleins de filles, mais toi non, je ne crois pas, si tu me dis que non.

- Non. C'est comment ?

- Euh pas mal…

- D'accord.

Derek n'arrivait pas à enlever cette boule de tristesse. Stiles avait une copine. Il avait l'impression d'arriver trop tard, alors qu'il ne savait même pas d'où il arrivait. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir tout à fait qui il était.

- Euh Stiles… Est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ?

- Tu es chez toi.

- J'ai envie de revoir ma famille.

- C'est compliqué.

- Pourquoi ?

Scott choisi ce moment pour prendre la parole :

- Derek, ta sœur Cora est en voyage. Et Peter est parti un moment également.

Il hocha la tête mais ne comprenait pas :

- Cora est jeune pour voyager seule.

- Elle n'est plus aussi jeune…

- Ah bon ? Et ma mère ?

- Elle est morte.

Derek ne trouva plus quoi dire. Alors Scott lui expliqua tout. L'histoire qu'il lui racontait était très triste, mais Derek n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était son histoire. C'était l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre, il était sûr et certain que Scott se trompait de Derek. Sa famille allait bien, il se rappelait bien de son père qui lui souriait et de sa mère qui lui parlait, il voyait encore Laura entrain de lui ordonner de ranger sa chambre. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Il y a une erreur, dit-il à voix haute.

Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux et soupira :

- Il n'y en a pas.

Derek savait que Stiles ne lui mentait pas et son cœur se brisa. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Désolé Derek, murmura l'humain.

- Pas de problème, répondit Derek incapable de mesurer l'horreur de la situation persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar assez sympa avec un humain qui lui plaisait de plus en plus, malgré lui.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, sa famille ne revint pas, elle était vraiment morte. Il avait mal, il se sentait vide, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas encore à prendre conscience de cette vérité. Comme si cela arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre. En attendant il suivait Stiles partout, un peu comme un poussin suit sa mère.

Stiles n'était pas toujours patient avec lui, des fois il parlait vite, trop vite, des fois Stiles monologuait et Derek ne comprenait pas tout, et par moment Stiles s'énervait contre lui. Mais Derek ne lui en voulait pas. Les moments qui le rendaient vraiment triste c'était quand Stiles avait rendez-vous avec la fille coyote, qu'il l'embrassait, lui prenait la main, ce genre de trucs. Derek pensait comprendre c'était quoi ce quelque chose qui se réveillait dès qu'il voyait Stiles, c'était de l'amour. Derek était bêtement amoureux. Sans savoir si c'était lui qui aimait Stiles, ou si c'était un vague reste de ce qu'il ressentait quand il était l'autre Derek. Peut-être les deux. Puisqu'après tout ils étaient la même personne, ils étaient tous les deux amoureux de Stiles.

Derek ne savait pas s'il devait l'avouer à Stiles ou le garder pour lui, il n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'aurait l'adolescent. Il avait envie de l'embrasser des fois, c'était tellement fort qu'il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour rester impassible et pour ne pas se pencher et poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une fois il avait prit sa main. Stiles l'avait regardé bizarrement, alors il l'avait relâché et avait fait semblant d'avoir un peu perdu la tête.

Il savait que Scott et Stiles cherchaient une solution pour l'aider, avec Lydia et Kira. Pas Malia. Malia se fichait totalement de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver à lui ou aux autres. Derek ignorait s'il avait envie qu'ils trouvent comment le faire redevenir comme avant ou s'il voulait rester comme ça. Hormis le fait que sa famille était vraiment morte, en tant que jeune Derek il n'avait tué personne, n'avait vu personne mourir, il n'était pas tombé amoureux de filles qui l'avaient trahi. Il avait l'impression que l'ancien Derek était triste, lui il était plus léger. Plus libre. Il voulait bien faire partie de la meute de Scott, et il aurait suivit Stiles partout.

Il aimait bien Lydia aussi. Il avait appris que Stiles avant était amoureux de Lydia mais ce n'était plus le cas. Derek avait l'impression que Lydia le regrettait un peu, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Et puis il y eut ce moment triste. Triste pour Stiles, pas pour Derek. Où Malia révéla sa vraie nature, où elle les trahit tous pour une raison obscure, une soif de pouvoir. Les coyotes étaient des menteurs, et Malia était une menteuse. Elle devint leur ennemi. Derek consola Stiles, il le consola d'une drôle de manière, puisqu'il l'embrassa. Sans doute avait-il atteint sa limite de patience et son visage avait été plus rapide que ses pensés. Ses lèvres s'étaient posés sur celles de Stiles et son cœur s'était emballé. Il avait peur que Stiles le repousse, mais il n'en fit rien. Alors ils s'embrassèrent. C'était un premier baiser maladroit, pour Derek en tout cas, mais c'était un baiser merveilleux.

Stiles ignorait pourquoi il ne s'était pas reculé, est-ce que c'était parce qu'il se sentait triste et lasse ou parce qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à Derek ? Que ce soit celui qui était ronchon, ou celui qui prononçait son prénom avec autant de plaisir. De toute façon c'était la même personne n'est ce pas ?

Ce premier baiser ne fut pas le dernier. Stiles et Derek sortirent ensemble. Qu'il redevienne l'ancien Derek ou non n'avait plus d'importance pour Derek, tant qu'il était avec Stiles, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas peur.

Parce que tout se passerait bien.

Alors il prenait la main de Stiles dans la sienne et le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, sauf qu'il était sa merveille rien qu'à lui. Et il prononçait son nom.

- Stiles, je t'aime.

Et cela lui suffisait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je ne pensais pas pouvoir réécrire du Sterek, et même mon plaisir a été pourri en matant l'épisode 1 de la saison 4, merci Dylan. Mais malgré ce qu'il a dit, comme quoi Stiles était hétéro etc. et bien je me suis dit « on n'a rien dit sur Derek » donc voilà, ça m'a un peu aidé pour écrire la fic. Et comme le dit Maëve, même si Dylan a dit que Stiles était hétéro, ce qu'il se passe à l'écran il ne peut pas le contrôler, et donc on n'est pas des bouffonnes parce qu'on voit du Sterek.

Et donc voici une nouvelle fic Sterek, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, j'espère être capable de voir de nouveau du Sterek sans me dire « arrête mari t'hallucine » et j'espère être à nouveau capable d'en écrire pleins !


End file.
